godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Skullcrawler
|length = |weight = |eye = Green |status = Alive |allies = |enemies = Kong Sker Buffaloes Spore Mantises James Conrad Mason Weaver Preston Packard Hank Marlow William Randa Houston Brooks San Lin Jack Chapman Steve Woodward Aaron Brooks Evelyn Matemavi Evgenij Medov Walter R. Riccio |portrayedby = CGI |firstappearance = Kong: Skull Island |lastappearance = Skull Island: The Birth of Kong |designs = }} Skullcrawlers, also known as Cranium Reptant, are giant reptilian Kaiju that appeared in the 2017 MonsterVerse film, Kong: Skull Island. Name Skullcrawlers got their name from their skull-like heads and their crawling locomotions. Their true name is known but unspoken by the natives, and the name "Skullcrawler" was invented by Marlow as he explained their history to Weaver and Conrad. Appearance Design Skullcrawlers are large reptilian creatures with only two long forelimbs and no hindlimbs, as well as long, prehensile, serpentine tails. They have long and slender, yet muscular, sturdy bodies. Several aspects of their appearance are noticeably skeletal, particularly their torsos and their heads. What appear to be the "eye sockets" of their skull-like heads are merely empty fenestrae presumably it evolved that way in order to protect its eyes from enemies: their real eyes are set much further back, with the fenestrae perhaps serving to distract enemies from their more vulnerable eyes and acting as heat-seeking sensory pits. The colors of their scales range from dark brown to dark green to a bone white color. Their heads closely resemble those of Mosasaurs such as Tylosaurus, and their jaws possess two rows of serrated, razor-sharp teeth. The Skullcrawlers have four digits in total of each hand, with the thumb being the smallest digit and the rest of the digits being larger and of the same size, and the adults have a prominent bony spike protrudes out of each of their elbows. The thorny, toothlike structures of their inner mouths somewhat resemble that of a leatherback turtle's. Additionally, they have long, prehensile triple-forked tongues that they can use to grab their prey. Smaller Skullcrawlers are easily distinguishable from the larger ones. Their heads are smaller, and more sloped. They also possess a more prominently brown skin tone. Larger Skullcrawlers are larger and almost as big as Kong. Their heads are more defined, larger, and somewhat angled. Their tails are also armed by a form of club that can be used as a weapon and also have bone spikes protruding from their elbows. The Skullcrawlers were designed to act as the "fallen angels" of Kong's kingdom and represent the darker, bleaker aspects of Skull Island. Portrayal All of the Skullcrawlers are portrayed by CGI. Roar The roar of the Skullcrawler is very high in tone, possessing a raspy quality with a hiss and growl mixed in between. According to supervisor sound designer/editor Al Nelson, the Skullcrawler roar was inspired by the pained squeal of a dying rabbit as well as the sounds of sea lions and squirrels.Kong: Skull Island Production and High-Res Photos SciFi Japan. Retrieved January 15, 2018 Some of its sounds were recycled from the Indominus rex from the 2015 film, Jurassic World. Personality Skullcrawlers are subterranean pack-hunting predators with insatiable appetites that are the results of their heightened metabolisms. They are highly aggressive, as well as incredibly persistent in pursuing their prey. They do however show a high degree of intelligence (as Hank Marlow calls them "crafty bastards"), shown when the largest of the Skullcrawlers the Big One refuses to devour a grenade-armed Cole and simply swats him away. Adolescent Skullcrawlers appear to be naturally fearless, as two of them teamed up to attack Kong despite being smaller and out-muscled. The largest of the Skullcrawlers appeared to be more intelligent than the rest of his kind. This was seen when he appeared only once Kong was subdued by Preston Packard and when it felt like Earl Cole was tricking it. It also seems to have a hint of sadism as he licks Kong's face maliciously after he's been tangled up in a shipwreck's rudder chain during their battle. This large Skullcrawler was also shown to have a deep desire of killing and eating humans, which was shown several times when he diverted his attention from Kong to James Conrad and Mason Weaver, implying that he acts not only from primal instinct but some degree of malice and cruelty. This could also hint that the Skullcrawlers are innately malevolent, as Hank Marlow calls them "nasty" and "mean as hell". Origins History ''Kong: Skull Island A Skullcrawler was first seen feasting on a dead Sker Buffalo by Kong. Kong was about to confront the creature when he was ambushed by a second one from behind. After a quick battle, Kong ends up subduing and killing both Skullcrawlers by stuffing one's head into the ground, breaking its neck, and smashing the other's skull with a devastating stomp. Another Skullcrawler ambushed Jack Chapman and a Spore Mantis, but went for Chapman and ate him alive while the Spore Mantis managed to escape. The same Skullcrawler then showed up in the boneyard and vomited Chapman's remains. When William Randa attempted to make his camera work, he was devoured by the Skullcrawler, who then tried to attack the group. Randa's camera started to flash inside the predator, which started to aggravate the monster. The Skullcrawler then started chasing Weaver but the group retaliated using flamethrowers. The creature batted a crew member with its tail onto one of the Kong skulls, causing his backpack to detonate several canisters of toxic gas. The Skullcrawler started to grow relentless, and disturbed a flock of resting Leafwings, which then turned their attention to attacking the group. Conrad managed to kill some of the flying creatures using Hank Marlow's katana. The Skullcrawler then set its eyes on Conrad and Reg Slivko, but Weaver rescued them by tossing Conrad's lighter at one of the subterranean vents, creating an explosion that killed the Skullcrawler on the spot. The largest of all the Skullcrawlers was awakened due to seismic explosives dropped onto Skull Island along with the rest of his kind, and after Kong was incapacitated by Packard, he let his presence be known by emerging out from the water. Then he attacked the weakened Kong, quickly rendering the ape unconscious before turning his attention to the humans. As he chased Conrad and the other survivors of the research expedition sent to Skull Island, Earl Cole tried to sacrifice himself along with the beast by arming several grenades before having the massive creature try to eat him. However, the monster didn't fall for it, and batted him against a mountainside as the grenades went off, killing him. As the large Skullcrawler finally reached the rest of the crew in a marsh, Kong appeared in time to stun it with a large boulder, enabling the crew to run to safety. The Skullcrawler then returned his focus to Kong, pouncing on him and gripping his throat with his jaws. Kong and the Skullcrawler continued to brutally wrestle, pummel, and bite each other until the Skullcrawler threw Kong into a shipwreck with his tail, where the ape became entangled in the chains. With Kong subdued in the wreck, the Skullcrawler was about to kill him when he's fired upon by Conrad and his companions. It then returned his focus to the humans and approached them, giving Kong the chance to free himself from the chains. As he approached the crew once more, the monster's right eye was destroyed by a flare fired by Weaver, and Conrad lured him away from the crew on their boat. This allowed Kong to use and swing the propeller of a wrecked ship at his adversary like a medieval flail, which caught the beast in the shoulder and allowed Kong to pull the the Skullcrawler back toward him and resume their fight. Kong continued to wrestle the creature and threw him into the side of a cliff, causing Weaver to fall into the water below. As the Skullcrawler continued to attack Kong, the ape uppercut him with the ship's propeller, slicing the monster's throat wide open and seemingly killing him. As Kong saved Weaver from drowning, the Skullcrawler pounced at Kong once more. After coiling his tail around Kong, he wrapped his tongue around the ape's arm, pulling it down his gullet in an attempt to devour Weaver as she's clutched in Kong's hand. After a brief struggle, Kong tore out the creature's internal organs through his mouth, killing him instantly. Skull Island: The Birth of Kong The Skullcrawlers' history on Skull Island is revealed in Riccio's visions. Riccio says that the Skullcrawlers attempted to invade Skull Island and waged war against Kong's ancestors. When the Iwi first arrived on Skull Island, the Skullcrawlers had wiped out all but the two strongest apes, which turned out to be Kong's parents. After the 1973 Monarch expedition, Skullcrawlers still inhabit Skull Island, but their population is controlled by Kong and none of them have grown to the size of the largest Skullcrawler. In another vision, Riccio explained that the Skullcrawlers continued their fight against Kong's parents. One day, the Skullcrawlers attempted to kill Kong's mother while she was in labor but Kong's father kept them at bay. After Kong was born, his mother hid him in a cave and sealed it with rocks before she rushed to aid her mate. Kong then watched as the Skullcrawlers slaughtered his parents. Abilities Agility and Speed Skullcrawlers can run very quickly despite having only two legs, and their speed matches or surpasses that of an adult human. They can also make quick turns as well. Burrowing Being subterranean in nature, Skullcrawlers are capable of using their limbs to burrow deep into the earth. Durability and Stamina Skullcrawlers are very durable, as they can withstand bullets from rifles and the searing heat of a flamethrower. The largest of the Skullcrawlers was only dazed when Kong slammed his head with a boulder or smashed his face with a tree branch. They have incredible stamina, being able to stay in a full-fledged fight for several minutes even whilst being incredibly injured. Hunting Skullcrawlers are both solitary and pack hunters. One can kill a Sker Buffalo on its own, and they can cooperate to take down more powerful creatures such as Kong. Intelligence Skullcrawlers are very intelligent, as shown when the younger Skullcrawlers tried ambushing Kong and when the Big One realized Cole was trying to trick him into eating him and instead batting him away with his tail. Olfactory System Much like snakes, the Skullcrawlers' olfactory system allow them to sense hot-blooded lifeforms from miles away. Prehensile Tail and Tongue Skullcrawlers have prehensile tongues that they use to grab and quickly devour small prey, or for gripping large prey in combat. The tail of the Skullcrawler is heavily muscled and extremely powerful, which is evidenced when the largest Skullcrawler lifted and flung Kong like a football across the marsh with his tail. As stated before, the tail is also for wrapping around large prey, possibly to latch onto them for balance or to constrict them. Strength and Combat As the apex predators of Skull Island, Skullcrawlers are fearsome and deadly in battle, using their jaws full of razor-sharp teeth as their primary weapons. They can hold their own against opponents like Kong, able to withstand the blows and pummeling of the ape. Their serpent-like tails are used for swatting, wrapping around, or throwing an opponent during combat. Skullcrawlers can also use their clawed feet as formidable weapons as well. Weaknesses Heightened Metabolism Skullcrawlers possess accelerated metabolism, which causes them to live in constant starvation. This is shown when the largest Skullcrawler ravenously tried to eat Weaver, and refused to let go of Kong's arm. Kong then turned his insatiable appetite against him, tearing out his tongue and other attached organs. Locomotion Having only two limbs to walk on, their stance is rather unstable and can easily be toppled. Tongue It is shown that Kong can easily eviscerate Skullcrawlers by yanking out their tongues, which are connected to their internal organs. Vulnerable Eyes The eyes of a Skullcrawler are one of its only weak points, as seen when Weaver destroys one of the larger Skullcrawler's eyes with a flare gun. It is likely that the large eye-like sockets on the front of their faces serve as distractions from their real eyes which are set further back. They may also serve a function as heat-seeking pits. Trivia *The Skullcrawlers' stomachs don't appear to be able to digest bone, as one of them is seen vomiting bones, including a human skull, in the boneyard. This is similar to some species of snakes that eat eggs. *The Skullcrawlers' design have been influenced by the Two-Legged Lizard from the original 1933 King Kong film, along with Sachiel from ''Evangelion, No-Face from Spirited Away, and Cubone from Pokemon.Davis, Erik (February 17, 2017). DIRECTOR JORDAN VOGT-ROBERTS ON WHY 'KONG: SKULL ISLAND' IS UNLIKE ANY OTHER 'KING KONG' MOVIE Fandango. Retrieved June 27, 2017 *The Skullcrawlers combine features of snakes, lizards, and mosasaurs, all of which are members of the reptile order Squamata (it is possible that the Skullcrawlers are ancient, highly-specialized members of this taxon). *According to Hank Marlow, they are the "Devils" of Skull Island and are feared by the natives to the point where they won't mention their true name, this makes "Skullcrawler" an alias or a nickname, as Marlow admitted he just "made up the name" cause it sounded neat. *In the novelization, it is stated that the Skullcrawlers are amphibious, as Weaver mentioned the one in the boneyard had gills, and would thus pose a threat to the world if they ever left Skull Island. **This is similar to the MonsterVerse Godzilla, who is also a reptile but strangely possesses gills. *The fact that the Skullcrawlers' eyesockets can be mistaken for their real eyes has a similiar fact for Orcas, as their white markings make people believe that those are their real eyes. *The novelization states that Skullcrawlers can mimic human cries, and that this was the cause of Gunpei Ikari's death, as he and Marlow mistook one for an Iwi child crying. The book also suggests that the largest Skullcrawler appeared when it did because it somehow sensed that Kong was down. *The adult Skullcrawler also has the name Ramarak however its not used in either the comics, movie, or book. List of appearances Films *''Kong: Skull Island'' Books *''Kong: Skull Island: The Official Novelization'' *''Skull Island: The Birth of Kong'' References Category:MonsterVerse - Kaiju